Leaving this World
by Alphapack24
Summary: A blue exorcist Fanfiction


Savannah Carter gazed out of the plane window, trying to keep herself occupied by watching the large masses of cottony-like substances – or otherwise known as 'clouds'- as they floated by. Every so often when there was a break between the clouds she would be able to catch a glimpse of the sea, which seemed to continue on for miles without any sign of ending.

She couldn't help but sigh; her life just seemed to get more complicated by the minute. Just a few months ago, it had all been normal -or what she had perceived as normal for the longest time- as she was just another 16 year-old teenager attending her 3rd year of high school, surrounded by her group of friends and consumed with the life of a teenager. And now it was all gone as the large plane soared through the cloudy sky; it's destination a small, overpopulated island in the North Pacific.

Her attention shifted as a person slipped into the seat next to her. She didn't have to look to know it was her mother, Irene; she could recognise her mother's aura anywhere by now. Except today it wasn't its normal shade of earthy green, but a bright red colour that irritated Savannah to no end. She had a small understanding of why her mother was swamped with such worrisome feelings, but she hated when she had to deal with feeling them too.

"So why aren't you staying in Japan with me, mom?" Savannah asked, slightly becoming nervous of the thought of being left all alone in the small nation. She hated the feeling, but none of what was happening made any sense to her - though her mother had reassured her many times before that it was for her highest good.

"You'll be attending that boarding school I told you about," her mother said as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her pierced ear, a silver hoop dangling from the small lobe. "It's well protected, so you have nothing to worry about. And you know I don't have the kind of money to just move to another country; I still have to deal with what's happening back home."

Out of the corner of her eye Savannah could see her mother grimace, but she recovered instantly and regained her composure. Savannah quickly looked away and out the window again as a wave of guilt washed over her. She heard her mother as she took a quick intake of air before she continued explaining things.

"I will be sending you money, so don't worry about that. If you need extra you just send me an email; it's as simple as that."

"Mhm," Savannah hummed in acknowledgement, her attention back out the window as she resumed her cloud watching.

Irene took a quick glance at the curly-haired teenager and had a hard time believing that she had even heard a word she'd just said. She had always been easily distracted as a child. Irene's breath caught in her throat as she noticed the girls unnaturally pointed ears poking out between a few strands of thick, brown hair.

"Pull down your hat; your ears are showing." she whispered, her voice unnaturally high.

Savannah looked at her questionable, until she remembered her ears weren't like they used to be. She remembered the first time she had looked in the mirror after that night; she had accidently broke the sink in the middle of her frightened panic attack. The moment she found out she had grown a tail was a whole different story.

Tugging the black fedora closer to her head, she offered her mother an apologetic smile. Her brown eyes lit up immediately as she realized she had forgotten something- or rather someone.

"Oh, I forgot to ask; how is brother doing? I didn't get a chance to visit him at the hospital," Savannah chuckled lightly, a small grin stretching across her face. "What kind of sister am I? I hope he doesn't hate me or anything."

"He's fine," was the only answer she received before her mother looked somewhere else. She expected more than a 'He's fine'. What's up with that anyways? Savannah thought, growing more suspicious. She turned towards her mother more to press the subject further, except a different voice interrupted her as she was about to speak.

"Folks, we have begun our descent to Tokyo Haneda Airport, where the current weather is cloudy with a slight chance of precipitation, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival, and we want to thank you for flying with us today."

Savannah turned her gaze towards the window again; a thin strip of greenery could be seen off in the distance. Huh, I guess we're there then.

Slumping deeper into her seat, Savannah tried to prepare herself for what she could. This was not the time to worry about something she might have imagined. She had to worry about her current situation; being left alone in some foreign country while learning how to battle 'Demons'. It hadn't been long and she didn't exactly know much about Demons, or Exorcism for the matter. And throw in the whole thing where she was in Japan, a place with its own culture that was completely different in many ways compared to her English background. She had enough to worry about.


End file.
